This is a phase I, randomized placebo-controlled study to evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of 3 different doses of 2 candidate AIDS vaccines. Asymptomatic neonates (<72 hours in age) born to HIV-infected mothers will be randomized to 1 of 4 treatments, 2 consisting of representative vaccines and 2 consisting of the vaccine placebos only. The primary objectives of this study are to: 1) determine the safety of envelope recombinant proteins in infants who are of indeterminate status born to HIV-infected mothers; and, 2) to evaluate changes in viral load in infants proven to be infected and absolute CD4 counts in all immunized children.